A Falling Hope
by AsterIsk22
Summary: I was once a shinobi born from a world that knew nothing but violence. After being thrown into an alternate dimension, I met someone who changed my life. I was thankful for his kindness. I didn't care about the destiny he had spoken at that time, I had a new family, until it was broken. Right now, I'm nothing but a broken man who failed his responsibilities.


_A man whose appearance looked no older than twenty gave a frown as he stared at the bloody and battered person sprawled on the ground. His snow-white hair reached all the way past his shoulders and was tied in a single tail. He was dressed in a simple white toga covering most of his body, and the nature itself felt calm with his presence._

 _Every animal in the clearing was silently watching the man as he walked towards the boy who was barely breathing. The man hesitated, yet he resolved himself as he knelt down. He didn't care about dirtying his toga, since the life of a man was more important than a fabric of clothes._

" _I want to save you. But looking at you right now, those dull eyes of yours, and your being itself, I do not know what to do. A soul whose innocence and purity retained despite the harsh treatment, a soul whose will never wavered despite the saddening destiny you had, I want to save you."_

 _The man felt tears flowing out of his eyes as he continued touching the boy's hair. The sun-kissed blonde hair of the boy was soft and delicate, something that managed to ease to man's sorrow._

" _But I know that is not the right answer. I can see it. The moment I save your life, you will be burdened with another destiny that is too much for a single man to bear. I dare not to inflict you such fate."_

 _The man paled when he noticed the boy's life force slowly being drained, shortening the boy's life as every second continued on passing by._

" _I could only apologize for what I am to do. You still have many things to experience in your life. Looking at you, struggling hard just to survive, I want you to feel other things besides loneliness. I want you, who once treated as a monster by your brethren yet retained his kindness to become happy."_

 _Yellow light was pouring out of the man, coating his whole body as he gathered a huge amount of energy in his hand. Without hesitation, the man pushed the small yellow orb that formed from his hand to the boy's chest._

 _In an instant, the boy was completely healed and as soon as the man looked at the boy, he could only look at him with sadness. "You will become my Voice and carry my will. Despite this, I want you to be happy, Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _He began caressing the wings that sprouted from the back of the boy. The wings totaled at twelve, something that the man had expected. "I know how strong you will become. From this moment on, you shall have a new name and a new life, free of your burden as the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails."_

" _I name you Metatron. You shall become my Voice, and My Very First Son."_

…

Blue eyes opened blearily as a blonde groaned from his bed. As he lazily moved his body, trying to stand up, he couldn't help but let a melancholic smile grace his lips. He rarely had dreams, and the dream he had earlier was his first meeting with his Father.

It was something that changed his life. For the better or the worse, he didn't know. But truthfully, he was leaning on the latter, even if he had made many happy and important memories. Sighing to himself, he left his bed, fixed it neatly, before dragging his feet towards the door of his room.

His eyes glanced at the mirror which was embedded in the wall, just besides the door. As he stared at his reflection, he couldn't help but give a sorrowful expression. He was half-naked, wearing only black pants on the lower part of his body.

All of a sudden, fourteen wings sprouted out of his back, fluttering slightly as he relaxed himself. He couldn't help but be disgusted at the sight. No, he was not disgusted because of the wings. In fact, he loved the wings. It symbolized his first meeting with his Father, and the kindness his Father had.

What he hated was something else. He hated its color. It was tinted with the shade of pure blackness, signifying that he had fallen from grace. It was something that he abhorred, he loathed, yet accepted with his entire being.

It was a reminder.

It reminded him of the fact that despite his ascension as his Father's Voice, he was still human through and through. He was still prone to emotions. And it proved that he was not all good. It proved that he was capable of feeling negative feelings.

And most of all, it was a symbol of his failure.

A couple of seconds, he receded his wings. "I wonder. Would you hate me for becoming a Fallen?"

He wondered to himself, thinking of his Father as he went back to his wardrobe and took a simple white shirt before dressing himself with it. When he finished, he stared back at his reflection before giving a reminiscing smile to himself.

"Knowing you, you won't. You'd even joke about it, saying that I'm in my rebellious stage of life. What a load of bull." He laughed slightly to himself before continuing.

"I think that I'm not worthy of your blessings. What would you say if you were here now?"

A sad smile appeared on his lips. "You would probably call me an idiot, and say that I deserve a chance of happiness."

"I'm sorry. Because of my depression, I was not there to save you. I was your Voice. I should've been there for you. I was your most trusted child out of all, yet when you needed me the most, I was not there."

Tears started leaking out of his eyes as he stared sadly at his reflection. The image of his Father flickered from the reflection for a split second before it disappeared. He removed the tears out of his face with the sleeve of his shirt before giving a calm face.

He knelt down and closed his eyes, before offering a silent prayer as he let his palms meet each other. When he opened his eyes, he held out his hand as a small flame flickered from his forefinger before he lit the scented candle laid down below the mirror, just beside a picture frame.

"I'm going out Father. I'll come back tonight."

…

He was dressed in blue hooded shirt and a pair of slacks as he was idly sitting in a chair, located just besides a small café in Kuoh Town. Many would be wondering why the hell was the once Voice of God nonchalantly drinking tea in Kuoh of all places. In truth, the Town had become his abode for the hundred years that had passed by.

His eyes had seen the creation of his town, and he immediately resided in it before the arrival of the Devils. When one tried to claim the land as his own, he tried to deal with him peacefully, a negotiation.

It was amusing to see the Lucifer trying to deal with him by using force in the beginning. The poor Devil didn't even knew that he was His Voice. After he forcefully told the Lucifer that he wanted a peaceful negotiation, the guy accepted.

Of course the land was still his abode, despite the fact that he had no feelings of attachment to it. It was as simple as that. He allowed the Devil to claim the land under the condition that no one was allowed to know of his existence in Kuoh, or reincarnate the people in the Town as their servants without any consent.

The willingness to throw away their humanity in order to satisfy their greed and desires, that was what composed most of humanity's nature. They were to prideful to ask for any help, too lazy to do anything in order to achieve their dreams, yet if they were offered a one-way ticket to fulfill their desires, they'd willingly accept.

However, there were still a few who have the kindness in them, the selflessness to help someone else in need. It was what he saw as one of the good qualities of a human. Perhaps he had become arrogant because of his ascension, he didn't know. But his thoughts regarding such matters are true.

The [Evil Pieces] was an abomination he hated, a magical item that had the ability to forcefully convert entity's body and mind into that of a Devil, before slowly corroding its soul to be suited as a Devil. It was just like **Edo Tensei** all over again, albeit drastically weaker. Still, that did not change to fact that they were still capable of turning an entity into a Devil with or without their consent.

At first, he was disgusted when he saw a human living in the Town just accept a Devil's offer without any second thoughts about their humanity, but he got over it in due time. If all it took was an offer to discard their humanity and to become something else, they were not worthy of becoming human in the first place.

Though that train of thought also applied for him, for he accepted his Father's action without any second thoughts, he could've returned to being human yet he didn't. Still, his falling proved that he was not worthy of becoming His Voice in the first place. So in his mind, his ascension had been a useless endeavor.

He sighed as he took a drink on his teacup, slowly sipping its contents when his eyes caught a glimpse of a blonde hair that was covered by a brown beret. Looking at the direction, he saw a tall person, wearing a brown leather jacket above a white shirt, along with a pair of black trousers. The most noticeable part of her was her… rather huge assets.

His blue eyes widened in recognition. Gabriel! Of all people! She was not supposed to be here! This place was officially known as a Devil's territory!

How did she find him!?

He immediately realized why. He forgot the damn seals back at his house!

Standing up, he left a thousand-yen bill and tucked it below the teacup as he immediately left the café. He inwardly cursed when he noticed a woman following him by using a side mirror on the other side of the road. He was thanking his luck for when the cars on the road were still moving fast without stop.

Noticing a small alleyway, he immediately turned right and started running fast. With a small application of his magical energy on his feet, he leaped from his position and started to use the walls as a makeshift surface just to reach the rooftop.

After he managed to touch the roof, he started jumping from roof to roof, leaving this part of the Town as fast as he could. He gave a longing smile when he realized what he was doing. It reminded him of his past, jumping back and forth from trees, using chakra to maintain the balance whenever he would step in the trees.

This time though, he had to use magical energy. His ascension as an Angel purged most of the original energy in his body, replacing it with the energy given to him by his Father. Of course it didn't change the fact that he could still use **Senjutsu** and balance it with the new energy inside of him.

Alas, he could use holy energy and the nature energy in the atmosphere, despite **Senjutsu** being an art that can only be used by youkai. So even if he could only use a small amount of chakra, that didn't mean he stopped being a badass. Oh, he could also use Touki and other types of magic as well, although that would be a story for another time.

He sighed for the second time. This hide-and-seek was going nowhere. She was too adamant on following him. He could sense her on the ground, approximately ten to twelve meters from his current location.

Jumping from another roof, he settled for a small building and calmly waited for someone to appear. It was amusing too see the place just like where Sasuke and he fought once, a hospital rooftop. Perhaps it was coincidence.

It was not like he was going to fight his sister of all Angels.

And a second later, she emerged from the ground. Twelve white wings adorning her back, shining brightly as the warmth given by the sun engulfed her. She was no longer dressed in her previous attire.

Clad in armor akin to that of the Valkyries, the gleaming silver armor was all accented by golden lines; the spaulders, the fingerless gauntlets, the greaves, the pair of sabatons and her body armor, along with a light purple dress that extended past her knees.

In contrast to his appearance, he felt ashamed for having shown nothing except modern clothes. Still, he didn't mind it too much since he was long accustomed to any types of clothing. In the past, he even wore strikingly, attention-grabbing orange jumpsuit, considering that he was a ninja for hire that time.

He didn't dare to look at her face. He couldn't, as he could easily imagine himself breaking down after not seeing her for more than thousands of years. He left the Heaven when it was before the beginning of the Great War and didn't come back.

After all, how could he? He became a Fallen after he succumbed to one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He had hidden himself for thousands of years, so as of now, no one probably knew of his fall besides his Father who will always know who would fall from His grace.

He involuntarily flinched when he heard the sound of her armored foot, stepping in the surface of the roof and started walking. Her steps resounded in the silent rooftop as she continued approaching him slowly. His head was still looking on the ground as he calmly sat on the ledge of the rooftop.

All of a sudden, he felt his upper body being pulled forward, courtesy of his sister who was hugging him tightly. Instead of feeling the cold touch of metal, he felt the soft and supple body of his sister, especially his head who was being crushed by her huge assets.

His heart wrenched in pain when he heard Gabriel's sobs filling the rooftop. He couldn't help but feel angry at himself for abandoning not only his Father, but also his siblings, especially Gabriel who loved him just as much as she loved their Father.

"I'm sorry Gabriel." When she finally let him go, his blue eyes met her orbs of lilac. Her armor was now gone and replaced by a white one-piece dress that reached past her knees. Her light blonde hair that reached all the way past her waist was still the same as ever.

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he recalled every single memory he and Gabriel spent in the past.

He grabbed her as he returned her hug, and his cries were muffled as he continued sobbing on her shoulders. A sense of relief entered him when Gabriel started caressing his back, a sign that said it was fine.

His cries slowly receded and when he finally managed to calm himself, he looked at her beautiful visage. A smile of acknowledgement graced his lips as he spoke.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Gabriel?"

She returned his smile with one of hers. It was so pure, filled with delight and serenity as she continued holding his hand. "Yes. It has been a long time, brother. After thousands of years trying to find you, our search finally bore fruit."

"I see. I truly am sorry for my actions. I should've been there with you during the Great War. I could've saved Father." A sad expression crept up on his face as he looked downwards, ashamed of his actions. Tears were slowly pooling from his eyes once again before his hand was held tightly by Gabriel.

"It is fine brother. We know that you have been in pain at that moment. When you left, Father ordered none of us to find you, saying that even if thousands of years had passed by, you will return to us." He just nodded reluctantly before looking back at her as she continued.

"And now, you have come back."

With a shake of his head, he rejected her words. "Father's words are not true. I did not return. You found me. And even if I want to return, I can't… I can't."

A sorrowful expression appeared on his face as he let go of her hand and started distancing himself away from her. A feeling of distress entered Gabriel as she began fearing for the worst. She didn't dare move towards him. She knew that his brother had a few words he wanted her to know.

"Gabriel, I can no longer return." Fourteen wings tinted by pure darkness emerged from his back as he heard Gabriel gasping. A single tear fell from his face as he continued.

"I could bear seeing my relationship with her come to an end. I could bear seeing her enter a relationship with someone else as long as she was happy. I could bear seeing her fall from Father's grace if that was what she truly wanted."

Right now, a stream of tears poured from his eyes as he looked at Gabriel. "But I couldn't bear it when I saw her being abandoned by the one whom was the reason of her fall, the person who was the reason why she ended our relationship."

"And thus, I succumbed to [Wrath]. I wanted to kill him but Father would not let me. I left Heaven and never returned. I raged, and raged, and raged, until my ire was sated. And that was when I realized that I could no longer go back."

He gave a sardonic smile, as a cynical laugh escaped his lips. "It's quite the irony. The most trusted child of our Father, His Voice, the one thought to never fall because of his conviction and will, actually fell from grace."

The tears on his face was now gone. "I'm not worthy of becoming His Voice, nor being called Metatron. Gabriel, I bequeath to you my role. From this day on, you shall become His Voice."

He began fluttering his black wings as he soon hovered in the air. "I'm just a dirty Fallen, the one God despises and hates. I'm no longer your brother. I'm not worthy of being one to begin with."

With a sad smile, he gave his last farewell. "Goodbye, Gabriel."

…

 **This story would not leave my mind after I decided to think of a new idea to use in High School DxD and Naruto crossover, so I decided to make this one. This will not go to my "Vault of Ideas", but be published as one of my stories.**

 **As of now, I still don't have a lot of ideas regarding this story save for a few character origins for Naruto (Metatron), Azazel, Gabriel, Michael, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai.**

 **I plan on updating this story regularly, perhaps once a week, who knows. But I know for sure that I won't abandon this story.**

 **This is just a prologue so I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any questions, PM it or post it as Reviews, I'll answer it as fast as I could.**

 **See you guys in the next chapters! Ja Ne!**


End file.
